


I beg of you...

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Community: spanking_world, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Letters, Romance, Spanking, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: Klaus takes the bull by the horns and decides to ask for the unthinkable... He writes about it to Camille...





	

Camille,

 

I hope this note finds you well.

 

It’s been days since we had an opportunity to enjoy one of our special evenings, and I already feel the ache of knowing it will be a while longer now that our family is again under attack.

 

I am not to bore you with the details of these machinations, and the gruesome manner in which they would probably be dealt with. Still, if you would allow me, I would like to make a very brazen request of you. One that only makes sense because you’ve understood my psyche, my motivations, dare I say the fears that plague me but cannot be voiced.

 

There is a cherished bond between us, and a trust I can rarely afford to give that you value and protect in such a way that I am always humbled. I appreciate your bright and quick spirit, almost as much as the valor that permeates every decision you make, including those heartfelt ones related to me.

 

Camille, I am conscious of the difficulty to care for the beast in me kept back under the civil encounters we perpetuate; I acknowledge that those meetings started under guises that insulted your intelligence and your heart; I am keenly aware that we have a connection very few around us would understand or appreciate; Hence my need to reach out to you with this appeal.

 

Contrary to how most people perceive me, the monster is just an outer-layer whose purpose is to protect me and mine. Centuries of stressful struggles, animosities, vengeances, petty jealousies and spectacular misunderstandings created a patchwork of pathos vying for dominance, covering layers of traumas I’ve learned to bury, intense horrors that shouldn’t have been experienced, joys lived too rarely to sustain a sensible persona, and hopes that can choke a man that almost sees the light at the end of his long, dark tunnel.

 

As you know, there is a world of self-discipline I have yet to be acquainted with – to the utter despair of my dear brother Elijah. There is also a spell of nightmares that inhabit what should be my restful time, rivaling with the tragic production that my life has become. I’d love for you to help me in a different way, one that you probably never would have considered, and one that I can ask only of you.

 

I would love for some of our meets to include a spanking session. 

 

Yes, I’ve said it and I can only assume you will pause at this juncture to re-read this demand and verify that it is somehow a reality in our relationship. Please forgive my forwardness and take the time to contemplate the reasons for this. I never pegged you for a violent or abusive soul, but in my heart I see someone that cares about me, that somehow found a fascinating path to reach out to my troubled self and love me even when the only thing guiding me was lust for the blood of the penitents threatening my universe. I’ve done hypocritical and shocking things, and I need to achieve some form of peace, of penitence, of patience, of restraint that can only be obtained by letting you hold the reins, make the determinations, take the pretexts, the defense, the explanations away and instead give me enough of an absolution to continue the fight for another day, to learn to tolerate the small things and focus on the essentials, to find it worth while again to give rather than take.  
Critical elements that include the fact that I wouldn’t be able to live in a world where my family, and that includes you Cami, is at risk, taken away from me, hurt and I am left, once more with broken pieces.

 

This is a time, love, when we both need to be brave and yet not judgmental; to accept a level of humility and hurt that brings one to ponder about respect and better planning, about facing one inner demons and rising to the occasion. I know I will make pleas and have faith in the fact you will stay strong; maybe I’ll be devious and still rely on your steadfastness; I may break down and be optimist enough to trust you will build me back up, maybe even help a better version of me to arise.

 

There isn’t another person in this world that I could ask for such a private need, there is no one that could make these spankings both the discipline I deserve and the love I so desperately wish I’d find. I expect it will be more involved than our beautiful conversations, it will bring a level of closeness you may not expect, and access to a mind you are weary off.

 

Nevertheless, I am certain it will be hard for the both of us to get along this path, yet it would likely also be the ultimate saving grace for our relationship, one in which I discover the person I want to be for you.

 

Please be safe and visualize a session in which you’d have me at your knees begging for a better tomorrow. It would change my life, feed my fantasies, satisfy my soul, quell my rage and inspire me to be a better man. I hope, against all hope that it brings you that intangible sense of belonging you’ve yearned for, the certainty you have a part of me no one else will ever see, that you’ve created a beacon and light for the future that I will proudly carry in your name.

 

Be well Love,

 

I will see you in a couple of days,

 

Your Klaus.

 

 

**I do not believe I will have much more inspiration to write a full fic (after all this is the first work of fiction I put out in years), so please if this inspires you, I will be thrilled to read your take and ever thankful :)**  
_Of course comments are welcome and appreciated ;-)_

**Author's Note:**

> This is at some point when they both recognize that something bigger exist between them but are not yet defined as the love story it really is. This is written for a letters' challenge open to all fandoms found on Live Journal at spanking_world.  
> This works implies an interest in the following types/forms of spankings: Stress relief spanking, Transformational spanking, Punishment spanking


End file.
